ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden Cain
Haden Cane (born November 12, 1984), better known by his ring name Hayden Cain, is an American professional wrestler. He is real-life friends with fellow wrestlers Corey Bayne, Tom Roberts, and Deamon Cohln. Cain initially came to prominence through his career on the professional wrestling independent circuit. In September 2006 Cain accepted a contract from Victory Wrestling where he had only two matches before the federation died. When Fearless Championship Wrestling was revived in 2007 Cain was brought into their roster where he had slight success. Consistently throughout his career Cain has used the gimmick of either a rapper (ala Jack Evans) or a daredevil (ala The Hardyz). These gimmicks are used irrelevant of alignment as a face or heel, however different aspects of the gimmick are emphasized in the different alignments to encourage the desired audience reaction. Career Early career Cain's first venture into wrestling was a stint in a backyard wrestling federation called Milan All-Pro Wrestling with his friends in the mid-late 1990s where he first started using the ring name Hayden Cain. Unlike his friends, Cain genuinely wanted to be a wrestler and saw it as more than simple fun, so after leaving the federation, he enrolled as a student at the "Steel Domain" wrestling school in Chicago, where he was trained to become a professional wrestler. As part of the training, he wrestled at St. Paul's Steel Domain Wrestling. It was in the Steel Domain that he met Corey Bayne, who soon adopted the stage name Baine. Cain and Baine became best friends and spent most of their early career together working in the same independent promotions, as opponents or allies. Victory Wrestling and Extreme United Wrestling Cain joined VW initially as a tweener, but was quickly turned face. At the same time Cain joined the wrestling promotion Extreme United Wrestling (EUW) where he was paired with KayeM as members of KayeM's rap group The G-Mafia. "The Superstar" Jeff Mallory started climbing the ranks of EUW with notable achievements including being the runner-up in the huge X-Gen Battle Royal, losing to Lincoln Daggerson in the finals, and winning the EUW Tag Team Championship with KayeM. By now Victory Wrestling, where Hayden Cain had only wrestled two matches, had closed. In EUW Jeff Mallory faced off against many different wrestlers. He slowly climbed the ranks until he reached the pinnacle of his success, wrestling in the Downpour Match at Back 2 Roots 2007. Shortly after, Mallory disappeared from EUW forever. In March 2007, Cain accepted a deal with Fearless Championship Wrestling. Fearless Championship Wrestling Hayden Cain then returned to professional wrestling, and was signed to Fearless Championship Wrestling in March of 2007. After his first match, he left within weeks. He later returned to FcW, forming a tag team with Corey Bayne. At Dearly Departed 2007, he won a Fatal Fourway match against Kisho Yukio, Zak Taylor, and Devlyn Michaels for a shot at the FcW Television Title. Although Hayden would have a grueling match with Colt "The 45" Sykes he would eventually lose the match and the opportunity to hold the title. However, just a week later Hayden Cain would defeat Daniel and The Seraph to earn a shot at the FcW World Heavyweight Championship at Ground Zero against four other individuals, the champion "King of Kings" John Cavanagh, the FcW Extreme Champion Prozac, the FcW World Television Champion Colt "The 45" Sykes and Madd Dawg in the first-ever Doomsday Match. At FcW Ground Zero Hayden Cain was the only member of the Doom's Day Match to not become eligible for the victory, and the title was retained by John Cavanagh. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Like It's Magic (Whisper in the Wind DDT) ** Falling Star (Diving Spear) * Signature moves ** Arm twist ropewalk legdrop ** Arm wrench ** Corkscrew blockbuster ** DDT ** Dropkick ** Knee strikes ** Slingshot somersault senton ** Step-up enziguri ** Superkick ** Twist of Fate ** Whisper in the Wind * Managers ** KayeM ** Brooke McQueen * Theme music ** Milan All-Pro Wrestling *** Stricken - Disturbed ** Victory Wrestling *** Duality - Slipknot ** Extreme United Wrestling *** Stop Fuckin' Wit' Me - Lil' Jon ** Fearless Championship Wrestling *** Breakdown - Breaking Benjamin *** Frontlines - Pillar *** Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin Championship history * Hardcore Championship Wrestling ** HCW Cruiserweight Championship (10 times) ** HCW Hardcore Championship (6 times) ** HCW Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Eddie Bono (1x) and Southwest (2x) * Elite Wrestling Association ** EWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Extreme United Wrestling ** EUW Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with KayeM (1x), Scorpion Waters (1x), and Cole Evolver (1x) Personal life Cain was born, raised and lived in Milan, Michigan with a father with alcohol problems, his mother, two older brothers. Cain first wished to pursue a career in professional wrestling after watching Jeff Hardy jump from a balcony and put both members of 3 Minute Warning through a table. After high school and beginning his wrestling career Cain moved out of the family house and lived for a time with fellow professional wrestler Deamon Cohln. Cain worked other jobs to support himself in his early career. In relationships Cain has made reference to an ex-girlfriend in his early career. * Cain is part of the "legendary" Cane wrestling family ** Cain's grandfather, Michael Donald Cane (age 75) is a multi-time World Champion. ** Cain's father, Michael Donald Cane, Jr. had minor success as a wrestler before he died in a tragic car accident. ** Cain's older brothers, Michael Donald III (age 39) and Jeffrey Edward (age 34), have also had minor wrestling success. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Male World Champions Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:1984 births Category:1984 Category:1984 Births